The mobile devices can connect to base stations of the mobile network, and perform wireless communications. Web service traffic of the mobile devices can go through an Internet Protocol (IP) network of a Network Service Provider (NSP), pass through an Internet, and can be transmitted to the web server. Web service content can be transmitted through the relevant path.